Talk:Wiki Projects/@comment-25489209-20150904154653/@comment-25489209-20150905013246
here's the roleplay rules....feel free to edit them if I missed something; ive never formally RPed so im not too well versed in these things =Roleplaying Rules= This is the Roleplay (RP) Board, with the collection of RP threads and series. Feel free to have fun here, however, please take into consideration these rules; Roleplaying rules these are the points to follow when posting on a thread: *'Ask the creator of the RP before joining'. Don't just join the RP. First, ask the creator if you can, and link the character you plan on using. *'No OP characters/Mary Sues'. No one likes playing with a character who is better than everyone else and just trumps everyone with their “amazingness”. *'No powerplaying'. This is a huge nono. Powerplaying is when, say there's a fight going on, your character just manages to dodge everything and kill a bunch of dragons with one hit. No, please don't do that; it makes the RP no fun for anyone. *'No swearing/vulgarity'. Anything against the rules is definitely not allowed in roleplay. *'Only use your own characters'. Use only your Ocs unless you have permission from the creator of the OC; unless the RP calls for canon characters. Roleplay format The general format for a RP post can range in length from a few sentences to a few paragraphs, however, there are a few constants to all the posts: *'Write in the third person'. Do not use the first person unless inserting your character's personal thoughts (more about that later). It get's very confusing when there's multiple styles of writing, as well as it being much harder to interact with other dragons in general. *'Be as descriptive as possible'. Remember, you're trying to convey the image in your head to the other roleplayers, so just using basic language or just dialog can make it hard for the other contributors. Describe your character's actions clearly, and describe the tone of their voice. Roleplay is a chance to develop character, and remember that dialog is only 1/6 of the development. *'Use italics for character's thoughts'. When your character is thinking to themselves, you want it to be distinguishable from the normal text, but you dont want them to speak it aloud; so, use italics. To make italics, put two apostrophe's around the text you want to italicize like this. *'When not roleplaying, speak in parentheses'. If you are just talking to the other roleplayers, use parentheses. It will make it easy to tell who's saying what. *'Try to leave open ends'. This is more of a suggestion; if you dont leave open ends though, you'll make other people work much harder than they need to just to include you in the roleplay, so if you want to be included, make sure you make it easy for other people to interact. (now here is a sample post. Of course this is just a basic model, and length can vary depending on the RP, but here is a short example:) Thorn paced the floor, her thoughts racing about her head like a sidewinder. There was a knock on the door, shattering her concentration. She hissed as she swept over to her doorway, cursing whoever it was that decided that now was the best time to talk to her. Of course…..maybe being queen isnt as fun as I thought it would be…. She sighed angrily, lashing her tail as she opened the door. ---- Now, feel free to roleplay! Just make sure you follow the rules (as well as any additional rules stated on any thread), and have fun.